1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a viewing device and a method whereby data shown on a computer screen may be viewed by viewing the reflection of the data in mirrors within the viewing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
G.B. No. 0241921, June 1986, teaches a reflector system for use with an apparatus provided with keys. Jolly in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,291 teaches a cathode ray tube screen viewing aid. None of the foregoing prior art patents teach or suggest the particular viewing device and method of this invention.